Happy Endings
by janember
Summary: Edward is controlling and mean. None of the Cullens know besides Alice. Well, at her birthday 3 boys come and they take her. Jasper was never part of the cullens. GOES INTO DETAIL OF RAPE AND LEMONS COME LATER SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ. Dominant, Protective and Possesive Jasper/Garrett/Peter
1. The Edward

**A/N: I know you are waiting for me to finish my Twilight reading but I get bored easily so I might be doing more than one story at a time so it motivates me to finish all of them. Thank you for the support. OK IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT LEMONS MOVE ON THIS STORY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Bella's POV**

I had two options in my life. One was keeping all the people I love alive and have displeasure doing it. Or I could end it all by saying no and having my mom, dad and friends die. My life is basically a living hell.

My 'boyfriend' Edward was nice when I first met him. After a while I started to give him control over the simple things that I did like choosing my clothes and my sleeping times. Eventually, I believe that after I gave him that sliver of control he wanted more. He craved more. Five months before my 18th birthday this story starts...

I was doing my instructions for this evening, I was to take a shower using my strawberry shampoo. This was the shampoo he bought me and told me to use. Then I was to be in bed naked and wait for him to show up. This normally happened, I was given instuctions to be in bed naked or with a pair of panties on if he was being nice. He would then come and lay in the bed with me while I slept.

Anyway, here I was laying in my bed naked waiting for him when he came in through the window. He always comes through the window. My dad is oblivious, of course. He sees me loving him as bad health. But I don't see how I have a choice. He said if I ever left him he would kill my dad then my mom then my friends. He said he would then come and kill me. Only him and his sister Alice, or malice as I call her to myself, know about what he controls.

Anywho, back to the present. He came in his usual way.

"Hello, love, happy to see me?" He asked, being his usual prick self.

I knew I was supposed to be happy with him being here but I strongly wanted to say 'No, go away bitch.' but I rather not screw my life over so I went with:

"Yes, my fucking lord." I was not supposed to call him Edward in private, only in public. In private times like this he insisted I call him sir or master. I sure as hell wasn't going to call him master, so I settled with sir most of the time. You might be asking why even call him sir?

Well, I asked that to myself when first told me this too. So I made a dumb decision and decided to call him Edward in private. He punishes me in a way very crude way. I decided I had enough shit tonight so I called him that.

"Now love what did I tell you? I guess you need another lesson." He said

"No, please no." I pleaded, why was I being such an idiot. I didn't think i'd get punished, fuck my life. You see, to punish me he- he sticks his fingers into my vagina and strokes my barrier that tells everyone that i'm a virgin. It hurts like hell. He pushes the blankets back and off the bed and grabs the cuffs, yes cuffs he bought them, from the holisters and binds my legs spread eagle and my hands above my head.

"Now love pleading makes it longer. I'd say...15 minutes and every second you scream is a minute longer." He pushes his fingers knuckle-deep to my barrier and strokes it with the lightest pressure. I hold it in for the fifteen minutes even though it hurt like hell.

"Maybe tonight I should take your virginity as mine." He says. No I knew he was going to take it some day but I'm not even 18 yet... I plead and plead but none of it works. He takes off all of his clothes and I see how big he is. Holy sweet mother of all that is holy. He positions himself at my entrence and pushes in without giving me time to adjust he pulls out and let me say, it fucking hurts like hell's bitch. This continues for about and hour and after he gets his release he pulls out. Oh thank Jesus. He told me to go to sleep and I did. My days up to my birthday were pretty much like this and I didn't like it one bit. This is why I hate this Fucking vampire and his sister.

 **A/N : Sorry if you don't like it the boys are going to be coming in soon.**


	2. The Three Beast

A/N: I know you are waiting for me to finish my Twilight reading but I get bored easily so I might be doing more than one story at a time so it motivates me to finish all of them. Thank you for the support. OK IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT LEMONS MOVE ON THIS STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Peter's POV

I was huntin' my delicious criminals when my Yoda gift started to act up. A girl named Isabella Swan was my, Garrett and Jasper's mate. She is **OURS**. Jasper and Garrett came back and I rushed up to them. Major, Jasper's inna' beast, has been out ever since we left Maria's army.

I rushed up to Major. "Major,Major I got good news!" I said jumpin' up and down like a schoolgirl. Then my gift tol' me that she was bein' hurt. I stopped immediatley and started snarlin' and growlin' to ma'self. I felt my inner beast, Captian, coming out. No one hurts ma' girl and gets away with it.

"Captain, Report!" Major said seein' my expression change.

"Well Major, my knower tol' me that our mate, ours bein' all three of us, is a girl named Isabella Swan. But then ma' knower tol' me that she is bein' hurt by somthin'." I said quickly and waited for him to digest this.

I saw Garrett's inner beast, Colonel, comin' out.

Major's POV

When Captain told me our lil' mate was bein' hurt had me and Colonel in a snarlin' and growlin' fit. I ordered that we get to our mate straight away and Captain led us to a small town called Forks and I smelt vampires. I snarled and sniffed, I found the sweetest fresia scent and followed it to a huge white house that reeked of vampire. I growled and my second and third in command followed me at I burst the door down and saw the most beautiful creature eva'.

Apparently it was a birthday party we just crashed...

A/N: Sorry these are hard to do long chapters on. Hope you like it so far. :) Peace out.


	3. The Three Amigos

A/N: I know you are waiting for me to finish my Twilight reading but I get bored easily so I might be doing more than one story at a time so it motivates me to finish all of them. Thank you for the support. OK IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT LEMONS MOVE ON THIS FROM STORY

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Bella's POV

The raping has been going on for a while now. Every night would be the same. He would coem in, get his release, and then tell me to go to sleep. That was the schedule every night until my birthday. I got up on my birthday,September 13th , and it was a sunny Saturday. Edward still had his dick buried deep inside me

"Good morning, Love, happy birthday. I put the clothes you will be wearing today on the bed." He pulled out of me so I could get dressed. There was skinny jeans and a blue button up plaid shirt with sleeves to cover up the bruises that he inflicted when he squeezed my arms too hard. There was no underwear but a black lace bra. I put everything on and I followed him out the door. Good thing Charlie was at work. I got in his Volvo and we went to his house. There was party decorations set up but I knew they were only there for the rest of the family's sake.

We were about halfway through our celebration when the door burst down and three of the most beautiful guys stood there in its place. They were like the Three amigos.

The first was about 6'3", almost as tall as the leader guy in the middle, with long white blonde hair and a lean body. The second was about 6'2" with a lanky build. He was the shortest and had sandy colored hair. The last was the apparent leader he is 6'4" and has a muscular, but lean build. He has honey blonde locks down to his shoulders. All of them had coal black eyes. And they were all staring at me. Fuck.

A/N: Sorry for all the chapters being short but there will be more chapters hope you like the story so far.


	4. The Bronze Haired Idiot

**A/N: Yeah, I got nothing better to do than this. Well I should be- Nevermind that will have to wait. Bella might just be putty in their hands. They will be really possesive because Edward had sex with her, causing his scent to be in her, they will want to get that scent out and replace it with theirs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **Major's POV**

 **Our girl** has a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. She is perfect.

We noticed that she examined all three of us. I hope she likes what she sees, she owns it all. I can't wait to be balls deep in her pussy with Captain balls-deep in her ass with her sucking Colonel's dick. I got a whiff of her and found that her scent was mixed with the bronzed hair idiot. Was he the one hurting her? Captain and Colonel seemed to notice this too because all of us growled and Colonel had him pinned up against the wall by the neck. **OUR** Girl should NOT have any other male's scent on what is **OURS**. I spoke first.

"Boy, why have you touched what is **OURS**?" I practically snarled out. The little fucker had the dencency to act clueless.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" Little fucker was going to get it now.

"Dumbass, you better show some respect that is the God of War over there." Colonel stated

"Who the fuck are you and what do you mean?" Fucker asked smugly but his emotions showed regonition and fear. Then I felt a twinge of fear from **OUR** lil' darlin'. I turned to **OUR** mate.

"Why are you feeling fear darlin'?" I asked **OUR** mate. She looked down at her feet not answerin' me I smelt her tears streamin' down her face. I went over to her and brought her to my chest and started to purr to calm her down.

I picked her up and raced out with her in my arms and Captain and Colonel with the little fucker. We needed to claim our mate and we needed to claim her really soon.

 **A/N: Sorry for all the chapters being short but there will be more chapters hope you like the story so far**


	5. The Bridal Cradle

**A/N: I am bored so I am continuing more ;) What's funny is that whenever I make a Mistake I laugh my ass off for ten minutes. Then I look back at my reation then laugh my ass of for another 10 minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Bella's POV**

All of them sniffed the air and suddenly Edward was pinned on the wall by the sandy haired one. Then the leader spoke to Edward.

"Boy, why have you touched what is ours?" He basically snarled out. Good, I do not know what he is talking about but I'm happy Edward is going to get his ass handed to him.

"What the hell are you talking about you bastard?" I guess Edward was as clueless as me. Then the other white blondish haired dude stepped up to the leaders flank as the sandy haired one spoke.

"Dumbass, you better show some respect that is the Go of War over there." The God of War? I like it. It fits him.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you mean?" Edward asked and then I realized that he was probably going to take out his fustrations out on me later by going harder. My fear went up a little I was on the verge of tears. Then the leader adressed me.

"Why are you feeling fear darlin'?" He asked with a sexy southern accent. Oh shit, he is adressing me I look and saw all three of them looking at me. Edward was glaring at me. Shit. I couldn't hold back the tears as I looked down at my feet so the sexy as hell men wouldn't notice my tears. But I forgot that they could smell them. The leader came over to me, wrapped his arms around me and started to purr and-

Wait. What the Fuck? Purring... He picked me up and started running at vampire speed with him holding me in a bridal cradle. Where were we going?

 **A/N: Sorry I just wanted to show why Bella had that spike of fear. :) Bye.**


	6. The Claiming

**A/N: I am bored so I am continuing more ;) What's funny is that whenever I make a Mistake I laugh my ass off for ten minutes. Then I look back at my reation then laugh my ass of for another 10 minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **Bella's POV**

We got to wherever we were going and I noticed it was a huge house. We went inside, now at human speed. We went up the stairs and into the room and I was put on a king sized bed against the headboard. The other two boys showed up a couple of minutes later and they all climed on the bed. The leader picked me up and put me on his lap while the other two had one of my hands. Their eyes turned back to a bright red. I had to ask the question I had been wondering for a long time.

"What are your names?" I asked hoping they would answer me.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock darlin'." Said the leader.

"I'm Peter Whitlock, little one." The one with the white-blonde hair said.

"I'm Garrett Whitlock sweetheart." The sandy haired one said.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella if you ever use my name." I said. They all smiled.

"Darlin' do you know what we are and what we eat?" Jasper asked looking wary.

"Yes I know you are humandrinkers but frankly I don't really care what you eat." I said

"Yes but all of us are your mates and we need to claim you soon before we do it without your premission." Peter explained.

"Wait I have three mates? I thought Edward was my mate..." I trailed off before I saw them snarling and growling. Jasper tightened his hold on me.

"No you are **OURS** " They said at the same time.

"Wait.. What is claiming?" I asked.

"Well we claim you through having sexual intercourse and putting our scent in you and getting rid of that fucker's scent. Then we bite a part of your neck to show that you belong to the Whitlocks and only the Whitlocks." Garrett explained.

"Wait..Are you a virgin kitten?" Jasper asked sounding curious.

"No" I said really quiet looking down at my feet. Their growls surronding the whole room. "Sorry."

"It is fine kitten, but did you give it willingly?" Jasper asked.

"No."

Their growls got even louder and through them Peter asked, "Kitten can we claim you, we need to know you belong to us forever.."

"Yes"

Their growls got louder as they tore my shirt and bra off. Jasper pulled me into a possessive kiss while Peter and Garrett sucked my breasts swirling their tongues around my nipples. Jasper unbuttoned my pants then tore his clothes off. Peter and Garrett followed suit while still sucking my breasts. Jasper positioned himself at my entrence and pushed in roughly but gently. I moaned, shit this felt good. Jasper set a pace while still grunting. I was close, "Ja-ss- i'm so cl-ose"

"Who do you belong to?" Jasper asked , I answered immediatley.

"The Whitlocks" I screamed.

"Cum baby.." And I did he came to while biting into the right side of my neck. Then he pulled out. The other two did the same while I got asked a lot of times during the night. A lot of those times I accidently answered 'You' and the other two growled so I corrected myself with 'The Whitlocks' and they all purred in pleasure. Soon after they were done I sported three bite marks: one on the right side of my neck (Jasper), one on the left side of my neck (Peter) and one on my right side where my neck connects with my shoulder (Garrett). When they were done I was sprawled out across their laps. They purred contently while I fell asleep.

 **A/N: Wow that was a confusing one for me. God I suck at doing that. Ehh whatever. I'm going to bed goodnight. :) Bye.**


End file.
